Unsheltered
by DarkElements10
Summary: -SHORT STORY- -WayneWayne/OC- WayneWayne was stuck. How was he going to keep his family happy, albeit off his back, and go out with a girl that his mother doesn't like? He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to make things go his way. -Prequel to More To Life-
1. Chapter 1

**Unsheltered**

**By: Riley**

**Summary –Wally 'WayneWayne' Dooley could admit that his family holds too much of an influence on him. At least, he could, before he became friends with Riley Jackson. Now he doesn't know if he has any influence on his own life and it's starting to spiral out of control.**

* * *

**.:Chapter One:.**

* * *

"How much more fake-blood do we need?" Dak Zevon asked as he looked into the large paint bucket that was filled with red food coloring, corn syrup, and flour.

"Ummm," WayneWayne Dooley carefully placed a wheelchair on the ground before walking back over to his best friend. "Another half gallon should do it." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Either way, I might be making another one later tonight, just in case we go through a lot of takes before we get the scene down right."

"Good point." Dak agreed.

WayneWayne stretched his arms over his head as he looked around. "Where'd the others go?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you sent Rhuben and Patrick out to get more paintbrushes," Dak explained as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. "And then you made Sydney go with them because you weren't sure if the two would just fight over brushes or just pick the wrong ones. They should be back any minute" He then nodded behind WayneWayne. "And Riley, Noah, and Lizzie are still making some of the scenery you asked for."

"Great." WayneWayne smiled a little as he went back to his story-board.

Taking a break from the Ziggle Zaggles for the possible next season, WayneWayne Dooley quickly found himself bored when he wasn't doing anything. Sure, the times that he spent over at Dak's house, he had a good time. But he wanted to do something that would keep his mind off of the fact that he wasn't sure if he was going to have a job at the start of the next season. Pilot season was over, and he didn't get to go to many auditions due to working on the Ziggle Zaggles, Dak would be leaving soon to go work on _Legally Blonde_ and then _A Separate Peace_ and he knew that he would have to find something that would hold his attention long enough.

After looking at what his father did for a job; producing TV shows and movies, and what his brother-in-law, Sam, was doing; writing screenplays, he knew that he wanted to do something like that, but went a different way. He wanted to be a director; on a whim, he called up his friends to help him direct and film his first movie. It was a horror film that he had written to be different from the other horror films that were out these days. He knew that Dak would immediately jump onto help him, as he was his best friend. But getting Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney Jackson(-McGuire) to help him he was sure was going to be a bit harder.

Their number one and two jobs were to further their music career in the US, as their band is originally from (and found a lot of success in) Sydney, Australia and to help Big Time Rush with their work into the US market. They had signed to a contract to help Gustavo Rocque at Rocque Records to do so and have been signed for the past two years. Dak used to be signed to Rocque Records do the same thing, but recently released himself from it so he could work on the many musicals that he was a part of. Because of that, the Jacksons worked on music almost 24/7 and hardly got a break as they were constantly shuttling back and forth from the United States and Australia to do public appearances, record music, and do press junkets.

But they were currently taking a short break from their music, and jumped at the chance to help WayneWayne on his movie.

"Hey, I'm going to go finish this, and then when the others get back, we can take a break for lunch and then get started with some of the easier scenes." WayneWayne said and then slipped into his house, goose bumps popping up on his arms when the air conditioning hit him, compared to the heat of LA that day. He pulled a stool out from the Formica counter and climbed up onto it, dropping his large pad of paper onto the counter with a dull 'thud'. He let out a sigh as he looked over it. "If I knew that it was going to be _this _hard, I would have gotten one of dad's friends to help me with this."

He jumped at the sound of the front door opening and closing loudly, and then relaxed when he heard his sister's voices heading towards him. He gave Jaycee and Natalie a smile as they walked into the kitchen, dropping their purses on the table.

"Hey Wally," Jaycee greeted him with a bright smile as she walked over to him, her hands placed on her stomach. She was three months pregnant and had started to show a little bit. "What's going on?" She asked, looking around the kitchen, noticing that cabinets and drawers were pulled open.

"My friends and I are trying to make a horror film," WayneWayne replied as he scratched his forehead with his pen. "The one I was telling you about last week?" He added helpfully.

He wouldn't be that bothered if they had already forgotten about it. Their lives were so hectic as it was. Jaycee at 27, who had gotten married in the last year, is a photographer that specializes in weddings, families, and babies and Natalie at 25, was trying to become a successful producer in the music industry. She didn't know what she really wanted to do yet, but she had gotten a lot of experience from interning and shadowing some of the bigger names out there.

"I'm sure it will be great," Natalie said helpfully. "When you told us the idea that you had for it, we all knew that it was going to be a hit. It's one of the more original horror movie ideas that I've ever heard of in the past few years. Horror films aren't really that scary anymore as it is." She pulled out the stool next to WayneWayne and flashed him a bright smile.

"What?" he asked warily, already knowing what she was going to say. He leaned back and looked at Jaycee. "Why didn't you let her sit down?" He asked Natalie as he got up from the stool and motioned for his eldest sister to take it.

"I'm fine." Jaycee said with a bright smile, lightly rubbing her stomach.

"She's fine," Natalie echoed before lightly running her index finger in a circle on top of the counter. "Soooo," she drew out the word, stalling a little bit as she looked over at Jaycee. "We couldn't help but notice that you and Girlfriend have been dating for a while, or whatever," she then looked WayneWayne right in the eye. "But you haven't actually been on a first date yet."

WayneWayne tried not to laugh. As usual, they were trying to pry into his love-life, thinking that he was dating Riley. It was partially their fault and Riley's that they thought that they were dating; the first time that Riley had met them, since his parents had assumed that they were dating, Riley didn't exactly deny it, so they had been convinced that the two were ever since. WayneWayne, repeatedly, had tried to tell them that they weren't dating, but his sisters didn't seem to get that he was telling the truth.

It also didn't help that Riley continued to play along with it every time she was around him when his sisters were around.

"Should I even bother trying to deny that we're going out when you guys aren't going to believe me anyway?" WayneWayne asked as he turned his attention back to his story-board.

"Probably not," Jaycee said with a pleasant smile. "You've tried before, but we know that something is there, whether or not you want to admit it." She then slightly leaned forward. "Because we're girls, we'll always know. And we know _all_ of the secrets."

"That would explain how you always seemed to know what I had done whenever I got in trouble when we were kids, even if you weren't there." WayneWayne mused to himself.

"Don't change the subject, little brother," Natalie slapped her hand down on the counter. "When are you two going to go out on a real date?"

WayneWayne put his pen down, knowing that he wasn't going to get any work done with them around. "Even if I wanted to, which I _don't_," he said sharply, shifting his brown eyes back and forth between his sisters. They merely looked back at him, but he knew that they didn't believe him. "I wouldn't know _where_ to take her, since they've been getting really big with BTR here, there'd be fans almost everywhere we go."

"So go on your date here." Jaycee said, as if she suddenly thought about it. "It'd be great; you could double with me and Sam."

WayneWayne's right eye twitched. "You're married." He pointed out.

"So?"

"It's kind of weird if you think about it, married couples referring to the fact that they're still _dating. _Plus, I don't want her to think that I want to marry her, by doubling with you." WayneWayne turned to Natalie. "And I don't have to worry about you, because you don't have a boyfriend."

"Watch it, Wally; I'm still older than you." Natalie warned him. She looked up as Dak slipped through the back door and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, look, it's the other half of the Bromance!" She greeted him. Dak rolled his eyes, although he had a smirk on his face, and turned to WayneWayne.

"The others just got back with the paint brushes," he said. "They also got some random stuff from Goodwill, just in case you could use them."

"Thanks, I'll go check it out in a minute," WayneWayne replied and then slowly smiled. "Although I think I heard them get back five minutes ago. I'm _sure _you used that time to get turned down by Rhubes, _again." _He chuckled to himself as Dak gave an easy-going shrug and a smile.

"It can't hurt to try." He said.

"Yeah, but it could bruise your ego." WayneWayne reminded him.

Dak gave a wicked smile. "I could say the same to you." He turned and disappeared through the backdoor.

Jaycee let out a loud sigh, looking at the ceiling. "Alright, we'll just leave you to your work then." She grabbed onto Natalie's arm and dragged her off of the stool and out of the kitchen. WayneWayne tapped his pen on his pad of paper, listening to their footsteps fading through the house. He let out an annoyed sigh through his nose.

"Hard at work or hardly working?"

He jumped when he heard Riley's voice behind him and turned around to see her standing right behind him, wiping paint off of her hands with a towel. "Sorry," she said when she noticed his jump. "I didn't mean to scare you, Dubs. I thought you heard me come in."

"I should be used to it," WayneWayne said, taking a couple of deep breaths so his heart would stop racing. "Someone's always lurking around this house somewhere. It makes me wonder if one of my relatives were spies or something."

"I wouldn't put it past them," Riley agreed as she stood next to him.

"What are you doing?" WayneWayne asked, leaning back a little as Riley leaned towards him, resting her elbows on the counter.

Her blue eyes quickly shifted to the side a couple of times. "We have company," She said out of the corner of her mouth as she lowered her voice. "And I didn't think that they would buy the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing if I was that far away from you."

"Oh," WayneWayne nodded slowly as he looked out of the corner of his eye; he could see his sisters' heads poking around the doorframe to the kitchen obviously watching the two of them intently. "Good point." He tapped his pen against the table and gave a half smile. "Has anyone ever told you-"

"It's probably better that you actually look me in the face," Riley interrupted as she reached out and lightly grabbed onto his chin, directing his gaze towards hers. "To get the full effect," She explained and then lowered her right eyebrow as she looked him directly in his brown eyes. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was just going to ask has anyone ever told you that you would probably get more done if you used your brain for important things rather than scheming and making fun of other people?" WayneWayne asked with a light laugh.

"I get that a lot," Riley said with a laugh. "Mostly from Ronan and Julius," she added, speaking of her adoptive father and oldest brother. "They're right, for the most part. But I'd be bored if I didn't use it to scheme or plan or save Big Time Rush's butts. Besides…" She shrugged. "I could tell that you guys were talking about me." She frowned. "And as much as I hate it, I should be used to it, but I'm not."

"Well, that's what you get for being so famous." WayneWayne said sympathetically. "You're always going to have someone talking about you, whether it's a good or bad thing." He shrugged as well. "Just be glad that they haven't tried to figure out everything that goes on in your personal life."

Riley snorted. "If that were the case, they would have known that I've gone out with James, like, five times already." She looked thoughtful. "They probably would have known that I kissed Dak, too."

"What?" WayneWayne's eyes widened with shock.

"No need to be alarmed," Riley's upper lip curled. "It was only for a dare back when I was 14 and at this birthday party that of a friend of Dak's that he invited us to. It meant absolutely nothing. Besides," she moved her hair off of her shoulder. "Everyone there thought I was Rhubes, so it was their fault."

"I'll bet," WayneWayne laughed, knowing from her, her sister, and Dak, how easily confused the twin girls were when they first got to LA. There were many times that they were still confused, so the latest rumor was that Dak was seeing both of them. "But something tells me that you're never going to let him live that one down."

Riley smirked. "You know me too well." She continued to rub her hands together. "We only have a few more touches to put on the scenery."

"Cool," WayneWayne replied. "I'm gonna finish the storyboard and then we can eat and start filming."

"I'll leave you to it then." Riley said and went back to the backyard.

WayneWayne went back to work, ignoring the soft groans he could hear coming from his sisters.

* * *

**A/N: **I changed my original idea for this story. Just like I did with my first WayneWayne story, _You Know You've Done Wrong, _I'm going to have the story be written all (or mostly) from WayneWayne's POV and show how the story moves that way. I hope you guys give the idea a chance since the only time I've done it is for that story and my three 'Live' stories about Kendall, James, and Carlos. You're probably wondering why I'm uploading another story so soon, because I've wanted to do this one for a while and couldn't wait. But when this, _The Other Side Of Midnight _and _Without A Trace _are done (close to the end for WAT as I can see so far) I'm going to take a break before uploading a new story. By that time, it'll be summer, so I'll have some time to relax and then put up a new one for you all.

Just like the other two stories though, I'm only updating my three stories once a week.

I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be up soon.

Cheers,

-Riles


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Chapter Two:.**

* * *

"Ok," WayneWayne shielded his face from the setting sun as he turned to address his friends that sat on the grass in front of him. He turned to Sydney, who was sitting on the back porch steps dutifully, a video camera in his hands. "The first shot that we're going to get is-"

"Wal-ly!"

WayneWayne let out a sigh, tilting his head down so his chin rested against his chest. He lifted his head, sucking his lips into his mouth as Jaycee and Natalie walked down the porch steps behind him. He turned back to Dak, Lizzie, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney and held up a hand, letting them know that he would be a minute, before he turned to them.

"Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Mom's home," Jaycee said as she placed her hands on her stomach. "She says that Dad is going to be home a little late today. And, Sam is gonna be a bit late as well." She lowered herself onto the steps beside Sydney and smiled at him, causing him to smile back at her.

WayneWayne crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes over at Natalie, who smiled sweetly at him. "And you came out here _just_ to tell me that?" He asked. _Of course not, they came out here to embarrass me like they always do. _He waited for Natalie to speak, rubbing his forehead, wondering what was about to come out of her mouth. He loved his sisters, but they did nothing but torture him, as he was the youngest of the family. He figured at some point they would grow out of it, but it seemed to be their life mission to make him want to crawl into a hole and die every chance they got.

"We also came out here to tell you that Mom said that you should invite your friends to stay for dinner and dessert." Natalie then batted her eyelashes innocently. Out of the corner of his eye, WayneWayne saw the Jacksons grimace as they looked at each other. "But we were expecting them to stay over anyway, so we went ahead and said that it was ok. OK?"

"What?" WayneWayne dropped his arms, nearly dropping his camera. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. His dark eyes flashed as he turned to his sisters. "You can't just do that, what if they had plans?" He asked. But Natalie had already grabbed Jaycee's arm and tugged her to her feet, leading her back inside. "Crap." WayneWayne muttered under his breath, turning back to his friends.

"Don't' worry about it," Sydney said as he got to his feet, brushing off his Metallica band t-shirt carefully. "I'm sure Ronan won't mind the sudden change in plans," He said and walked down the steps to his brothers and sisters. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Patrick curiously. "Do you think?"

"Nah." Patrick shook his head and the forced a smile, which looked more like he was trying to show all of his teeth. "_Unfortunately, _he'll probably think that it's a good that we're spending time getting to know WayneWayne's family. Or that we're honoring our commitments, as stupid as that is." His eyes flashed. "You know, with all of the intrusive questions."

"I'm sorry guys," WayneWayne said. He held his arms out apologetically before shoving his hands under his armpits. He looked back towards the house. "I'm thinking I won't have any say in what I do or say around here until I'm, like, twenty," He added.

"Don't worry, dude," Dak gripped WayneWayne's shoulder and lightly shook it. "I'm in the same boat. My Mom and Dad are starting to push me into commercials as _well_ as guest spots on TV shows." He shook his fringe out of his eyes. "I don't think they get that I don't want to be a film actor anymore."

"Uh, there's a simple solution to that," Rhuben said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you guys just get an apartment together? Or just move out in general"

WayneWayne's eyebrows raised and Dak looked at the sky. Rhuben let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes once more. It was obvious the two of them hadn't thought about it before. WayneWayne slowly tilted his head to the side. He would keep his privacy, he wouldn't have to worry about sharing the car with his sisters, he wouldn't have his business out in public with his family the whole time.

"That's a good idea, actually." He finally said. "You know, if my parents will allow me to move out." He added sharply. "But Mom was just saying that we need some more space. Especially since Jaycee and Sam are trying to save money by staying with us before they get a place of their own."

"Or, you could, hire a hit man to knock off your family and not have to worry about them anymore." Riley joked. Her smile then fell from her face as she looked at everyone around her. She scuffed her foot against the ground. "I know what you're thinking, I'm not crazy."

"We all let our imaginations run wild sometimes," Dak said as he put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a warm smile. "That's the beauty of having one." He then used his free hand to tap Rhuben on the head. "But she had a good idea, why _don't_ we move into an apartment together?"

"What about me?" Lizzie demanded, placing her hands on her chest. "You expect me to be stuck at home with them? Next thing I know, they're going to start pushing me to…to…become an accountant or something."

Noah gave her an odd look. "How did you get accountant from dancing?"

"I don't know," Lizzie shrugged. "I was just thinking of the job that I could potentially hate the most, and I suck at math, so it was the first thing that came to mind." She smiled a little as the others laughed.

WayneWayne laughed along with them, but his laughter quickly faded as he ran both of his hands through his hair and then rested his hands on the back of his head. His friends were going to dinner. For most people, that would be great. But his family wasn't known for having a lot of tact, and his sisters did nothing but pry into his and his friend's business. Dak somewhat enjoyed it because it was the first time that people outside of his family actually cared about what he wanted to do (compared to his own) but his main problem lied in the Jacksons. They were very secretive and mysterious people; never really talked about their feelings or their private lives, and the Dooleys did nothing _but_ dig into people's private lives.

It was either going to go very smoothly or it was going to be a disaster.

"Well, don't worry about them wanting us to go to dinner with them, I'm sure that we'll find some sort of an excuse to not go in the next twenty minutes," Riley said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It can't bet that hard."

"In the meantime, we should probably start cleaning this stuff up," Patrick said as he looked around he backyard; canvases, paint brushes, buckets of paint, drop cloths, piles of clothes, and props were scattered all around the yard, like a tornado had blown through everything and meticulously scattered it around. "It's might be better if we leave the shots with the fake blood for another day." He rubbed his hands off on the sides of his pants. "We can cover the bucket with plastic wrap or something and then mix it together again tomorrow."

"All right." WayneWayne motioned for Sydney to close the video camera, which the young boy did obediently. "Uh..." he thought for a moment before motioning to Patrick, Noah, Lizzie, and Sydney. "You guys can clean up the brushes and the paint buckets." He looked over at Dak and Rhuben. "You guys can move the buckets of blood and make sure it's covered, and maybe move the lights to the shed?"

"No problem," Dak replied, giving his best friend a thumbs up. He nudged Rhuben on the arm and tilted his head to the side. "C'mon." Rhuben nodded and followed him over to the buckets of fake blood that they had made.

"And d'you mind helping me with the scenery?" WayneWayne asked as he walked down the steps towards Riley.

"No problem," She replied with a nod. "Just let me make sure I have all of my stuff together." WayneWayne nodded back and followed her over to her backpack, shoes, and sketch pad. "So earlier my sisters were saying that they think it's funny that we haven't actually gone out on a first date yet." He said. "I think they're the only ones that noticed, my Dad and Sam bring the two of us up every now and then, but Mom doesn't really talk about it though. I'm sure that they're convinced that I'm secretly harboring feelings for Dak and am waiting for a chance to ask him out." He lightly twisted his fingers together. "But when we go on our date, I was thinking-"

Riley gave him a weird look as she stood up, flipping her sketch pad closed. "Who said anything about going out with you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

WayneWayne felt like his heart just fell to his feet. Sweat immediately appeared on his forehead form his nervousness. He cleared his throat before slowing thickly. "Isn't…that what we were just talking about?"

"You were asking me out?" Riley tilted her head to the side.

"Don't people do that here?" WayneWayne joked, deciding to try and make the conversation lighter. "Don't forget, I'm still kind of new to how LA works."

"It's been known to happen," Riley said, immediately catching on to what he was doing. She then moved the corner of her mouth to the side. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. "Contrary to popular belief I don't get asked out much…A lot of people say that I'm intimidating, which I don't really get, so…"

"It's alright," WayneWayne said quickly. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Riley's eyebrows lowered, looking a little annoyed. "Who said I didn't?"

WayneWayne was surprised. "You do?" He studied her face, just see if she was lying. He knew it was pointless though, he was never sure whenever she was lying, he didn't think anyone besides her family could ever tell. Riley looked away, shrugging for a moment.

"Why not," she replied. "I mean, I've pretended this long to be going out with you, how hard can it be to pretend to go on a date? It's like...one for PR or something." WayneWayne frowned as she blew some of her hair out of her face. "Family aside, I think you're pretty interesting."

"Thanks," WayneWayne said, not sure if it was a compliment or a put down. She and her siblings had a habit of being so sarcastic and having a dry sense of humor that they didn't notice if they were joking and accidentally hurt someone's feelings. "I think."

Riley shrugged as she gathered her things. "So, are we moving sets?"

"Yeah," WayneWayne turned on his heel, trying to keep the smile off of his face.

The group worked as fast as they could to clean up the backyard and to move things to places that they would remember so when they would start shooting again, they wouldn't forget. In that time, the Jacksons had figured out an excuse not to stay for dinner and Noah opted to relay the news to Jaycee and Natalie, rather than WayneWayne's mother, before the five of them left, leaving, Dak, Lizzie, and WayneWayne.

"So, was I hearing things or did you finally ask Riley out?" Lizzie asked WayneWayne, a large smile on her face. When WayneWayne gave her a shocked look, which answered her question, she let out a squeal and then turned to Dak, her eyes wide with excitement. "Now all you have to do is get Rhu to go out with you and then the two of you guys can go on double dates and get engaged at the same time and have a double wedding and-"

"Don't you think that you're jumping a little too far into the future?" Dak asked, raising his eyebrow. He then looked amused as he shook his head at Dak. "Why couldn't she be more tomboyish like Katie instead of more girly? I think I could handle that for a sister better."

"I think that's also one of the reasons why you like Rhu so much," WayneWayne replied. "Since you know she wouldn't be as high maintenance."

Lizzie faked an indignant gasp. "I am _not_ high maintenance!" She leaned over and punched WayneWayne on the arm.

"Can't you control your sister?" WayneWayne asked, rubbing his red skin.

"You know as well as I do that she can't be controlled," Dak laughed. "But you finally asked her out, congrats," he grabbed onto WayneWayne's shoulder and lightly shook it.

"Can I tell Katie?" Lizzie asked, her head bent and her fingers already moving over the keypad to her phone.

"No, don't!" WayneWayne cried, causing Dak and Lizzie to both look at him in shock.

"What?" Dak looked curious. "Are you scared or something?"

"No, it's not that," WayneWayne rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, it's because I'm not sure how Kendall would react to it," He said. "Since they're best friends and all." Dak gave him a skeptical look. "Not that I'm scared of him or anything, I don't know, its complicated. But I figured; screw it, if he doesn't want to be my friend, that doesn't mean that we can't at least be civil to each other." He paused. "And I'm hoping that she would bring it up to him instead of me." He paused, turning back to Lizzie. "You can tell Katie, just tell her not to tell Kendall. I'll find a way to tell him eventually."

"That's the spirit," Lizzie said encouragingly. "Not everyone can like you and you can't force it either. It's his loss if you ask me." She then stepped over to her brother and looped her arm around his waist, leaning into his side. "It must suck though," she said. "Since you've been going after Rhu for years and she still says no when you ask her out."

"Not really," Dak said with a smile. "I know that the feelings are there, it's just a matter of time until she decides to give it a chance. She's still going to be my friend anyway." His smile widened. "Besides, maybe us getting our own place will impress her even more." He laughed along with WayneWayne and Lizzie as the latter shook their heads.

_Can't blame him for being consistent._

"Wally?" WayneWayne turned around and saw his mother waving him over, still dressed in her work clothes for the office. She had obviously just gotten home as she was leaning against the doorframe to take off her heels. WayneWayne walked over to his mother, giving her a curious look as he approached. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but are you really going to be taking out Riley soon?" WayneWayne made a face. "I just couldn't help but get the feeling that you two weren't as close as she claimed you were," she said calmly.

WayneWayne felt something shift in his stomach. _Does she know?_

"Now you're going out?" Mrs. Dooley continued.

"I just asked her today, yeah," WayneWayne replied slowly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mrs. Dooley said quickly. "I, personally, don't think that it's a good idea."

"What?" WayneWayne looked confused. "Why not?" He hadn't seen his mother act like this before. All of the friends that he had, even eh ex-girlfriends that he had, she seemed to be perfectly fine with. She was even friendly when she first brought Riley over to the house to introduce them, after she gave him a ride home from getting a book for his sister. But a short while after that, her demeanor around her and her siblings changed and he didn't have the slightest clue why. Now here she was, basically telling him that he had little to no taste in girls at all.

"I just don't think that she's right for you, and I'll leave it at that," Mrs. Dooley said, looking hard at her son. The two looked at each other for a moment before she turned to go back into the house. "Dinner's ready. Now that your friends have rudely decided not to come, don't expect anything other than Beef and Potatoes for leftovers for a while."

WayneWayne frowned and followed his mother inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is kind of short and very dialogue most of my other stories, I wanted to get right to the plot point with this story because I usually have a habit of drawing it out too long in the first five-ten chapters. So I did it in the first two. Oh and just so you know, I haven't decided yet, whether or not this is canon with our timeline (where Riley goes out with WayneWayne for a short bit while Kendall is going after Lucy). It would make sense and it could work, but at the same time, it depends on where this story goes.

I'll update again soon.

Cheers,

-Riles


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Chapter Three:.**

* * *

WayneWayne looked down at the video camera that he was holding in his lap before lifting his gaze and turning it to the laptop that he had set up next to him. He could see his image looking off to the side, where the computer screen was. He frowned and his image did the same. The graphics were good, the clarity was great, but there was still something about the camera that was really bothering him. He wasn't sure if it was because of the functions that it offered or if it was because it was his father's camera and he was worried about breaking it. His father had gone from inventing toast on a rope, which shot their family to riches, to becoming a TV producer, which brought fame to their family name. But he didn't like to brag about it, so whenever he was asked what his family did, he just shrugged and said 'that they dabbled in the business' and that was it.

It was bad enough that his friends made fun of him for being on the Ziggle Zaggles. Not that he was knocking his job, it was a job, and it was fun, but there were many days that he wondered how he was able to keep his sense of sanity while he was at that job. He wasn't _great_ with kids, but he liked them enough. They didn't stick their goober hands all over him and that was fine, it was the songs and having to act so happy all the time that got on his nerves every now and then. But it was a job, so he wasn't complaining.

WayneWayne set the camera aside as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"It's open!" He called, turning his attention to his duel monitor setup. His father entered the room with Sam, Jaycee's husband, coming in behind him. WayneWayne looked at them both warily. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to talk," Mr. Dooley said as he walked over to his son.

"About what?" WayneWayne asked. He really didn't have to ask, he knew what it was in a second. "Oh, Mom told you about me asking Riley out on a date right?" He then rolled his eyes. "Either that or Jay and Nat couldn't keep their mouths shut." He turned to Sam. "That's your problem now, not mine."

"She may be your sister, but be careful what you say about my wife," Sam shot back, with a smile.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about that, but I wanted to talk about something else, too," Mr. Dooley said. WayneWayne raised an eyebrow as he thought about it. "Your sister hasn't has a baby shower yet and we're going to surprise her with one. And we need you to record messages from the guests wishing the baby a healthy life."

WayneWayne's upper lip curled slightly. "I'm not saying that I won't do it," he said slowly. "But, what makes you think that she'd even want us at her baby shower? I mean, it's a girl thing and all they do is fawn and go nuts over baby clothes, eat cake, and guess the baby's weight when it's born. Who cares?"

"Your sister does, apparently because she wants this big thing about it." Sam laughed. "But I'm with you, I'd rather go down to Hooters and watching a baseball game than sit at a baby shower, but your sister can be…persuasive."

"I noticed," WayneWayne dead-panned.

"And that's what else we wanted to talk to you about." Sam walked over to his brother-in-law and rested a hand on his shoulder, quickly glancing over at his father-in-law. "We know that it's hard for you, living here, especially because your sisters never seem to leave you alone, and you can be overlooked sometimes."

"Which we really apologize about," Mr. Dooley broke in. "And…we heard that you were thinking of moving out, if you had the chance, so we're offering to help you pay for your place when you find it."

WayneWayne's mouth dropped open. He quickly caught himself and he closed it before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his desk, his mouth in his hands. It was a great offer, not many parents would help their kids pay for their rent when they were on their own. But at the same time…it was a weird feeling to him. He had always been around his family; he was used to the chaos and the constant questions. Sure, he complained about it from time to time, but it was his family. Nothing could beat their game nights together, watching movies, having breakfast and dinner together. But his Dad was right; he just didn't want to say it out loud. He had been overlooked by his family for years, treated like a little kid, no matter how old he got.

"Can I at least just think about it?" He asked finally.

"It's no problem, bud," Mr. Dooley said. "We know that you haven't made up your mind yet, it's just an option." He then grinned. "But if you'd like to stay here, but pay rent, I think we can work that out, too."

"Thanks." WayneWayne rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock on his computer and leapt to his feet. "I'm going to be late for work!" He started to unplug the camera from the computer and close all of the windows that were up on his desktop. He carefully picked up the camera and closed the side view and handed the camera over to his father. "Thanks for letting me use that."

"How is your horror film going by the way?" Mr. Dooley peered at his son closely.

"It's going," WayneWayne said hesitantly. "I mean, it's my first time directing and it's something this low budget. I've got some tips from Stephanie, so we'll see how it goes." He looked thoughtful. "Speaking of, aren't we going back to Vancouver soon?"

"In two months," Mr. Dooley agreed. He ruffled his sons' hair. "Have a good day at work, bud."

"Thanks." WayneWayne picked up his shoes from the floor and started to pull them on. He waited for Sam and his father to leave the room before he let out a low whistle. "Dodged a bullet on that one," he muttered to himself.

_"Nothing," Mrs. Dooley said quickly. "I, personally, don't think that it's a good idea."_

_"What?" WayneWayne looked confused. "Why not?" He hadn't seen his mother act like this before. All of the friends that he had, even eh ex-girlfriends that he had, she seemed to be perfectly fine with. She was even friendly when she first brought Riley over to the house to introduce them, after she gave him a ride home from getting a book for his sister. But a short while after that, her demeanor around her and her siblings changed and he didn't have the slightest clue why. Now here she was, basically telling him that he had little to no taste in girls at all._

_"I just don't think that she's right for you, and I'll leave it at that," Mrs. Dooley said, looking hard at her son. The two looked at each other for a moment before she turned to go back into the house._

WayneWayne shook his head as he grabbed his wallet and jacket before hurrying out of his room and down the stairs into the foyer. He could hear pots and pans banging around in the kitchen and heard the water running. His mother probably had the day off that day. He went into the kitchen to find the car keys, his suspicions confirmed when he spotted his mother at the sink.

"Hey Mom!" He greeted her, picking up a couple of piles of mail and shifted them around. He searched the counter and the nook, not finding the keys. "Have you seen the car keys?"

"Natalie has the car, honey," Mrs. Dooley replied, looking at her son over her shoulder. She gave him a soft smile as he let out a groan. "But you can use my care if you need to." She pulled her arms out from the soapy water and shook them out before walking over to her purse that lay on the counter. She carefully stuck her hand inside and took the keys out, holding them out to her son. When WayneWayne reached out for it, she pulled the keys back a little bit, looking at him seriously. "Are you still planning on going out with her?"

WayneWayne sighed, partially annoyed. Thanks to the little ruse that he was putting up, he had his sisters on his case, pushing him to take his fake relationship further, he had his mother who was completely against it, he wasn't sure about his father and Sam, knowing them they probably knew everything, and then his own feelings where he wanted to pursue to the relationship for real, but didn't want to screw anything up. He was in a lose-lose situation at that point.

"Maybe," he said. "Why?" He scratched the back of his neck. He rested his hands on the counter and leaned forward. "You liked her before. Hell, you were even _nice_ to her when I brought her home the first time. But now…"

"That was before I knew that you were dating her." Mrs. Dooley looked hard at him. "That is…if you really are."

"Wha?" WayneWayne blinked rapidly. He was sure that no one knew that he was pretending to be dating Riley. They were too careful to make it seem like they weren't. He frowned. _Is it really what I want though? _He always hated the idea of keeping a relationship a secret. _So if we do get together do we still have to keep it quiet? _He turned back in when he realized that his mother was still speaking.

"And then there's what people will think of us. Have you seen the way she dresses?"

WayneWayne smiled. "I like it just fine. Besides, everything you're worrying about is just from gossip that goes around because of the music that she and the others are working in. Trust me, Mom, they're my friends and they're good people." He reached out for the keys, this time grabbing them from his mother's hand. "I'll see you later."

WayneWayne checked his phone before he went towards the front door.

"Wally!"

"What now?" WayneWayne turned on his heels to see Jaycee standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at him.

"Wallace Patrick Dooley, don't speak to me like that!" Jaycee snapped, though she was giving him a teasing smile. "I need your help with something."

"I'm late to work," WayneWayne protested.

"And you're going to be even later," Jaycee continued. Her face softened and she uncrossed her arms. "Really, Wally, I just need help moving this into the spare room." She pointed over to a large box that was standing next to her. "I got it up the stairs but-"

"You took that up there without any help?" WayneWayne hurried up the stairs until he was next to his sister. He placed his hands on the box and lifted it up onto his knee. If he had to guess, it probably weighed about fifty pounds or so. "Are you crazy?"

"The baby's fine, Wally, relax." Jaycee rested her hands on her stomach as she followed him into the spare room. It was in the process of being painted and there were boxes and baby toys all over the place. She continued to gently rub her stomach. "It's so weird to think that I have a baby now." She reached up and pinched WayneWayne's cheek. "I remember when you were this small."

"Did I kick a lot?" WayneWayne asked, pushing her hand away from his face. "Cause if you did that while I was in Mom's stomach, now you know why." Jaycee rolled her eyes before she scanned the room once more, chewing on her bottom lip. "Trust me, Jay, you have nothing to worry about. You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks." Jaycee continued to look around the room.

WayneWayne decided to give her time to herself, and left the room. He was already five minutes late to work and knew that it was going to be another ten minutes before he got to Colossal Studios, so he called his manager and relayed the message before deciding just to change into his orange t-shirt, white jacket, and dark jeans before getting into his mother's car and driving there. Once there, he parked the car in his designated space, which was something that he enjoyed about being the lead Ziggle Zaggle, and climbed out. He shifted his sunglasses when he spotted a familiar figure walking his way, looking down at their phone.

"Hey!" He called.

Riley looked up and gave him a wave, adjusting the sports bag that was balancing off of her shoulder. "Hey Dubs, what's up?" She asked. She then gave him a funny look. "Um, aren't you kinda…really late for work?" She asked.

"Don't get me started." WayneWayne rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "It seemed like everybody wanted to talk to me today. And Jaycee was carrying something heavy…" he waved a hand as Riley gave a slow nod. "But you know what I mean, my family talks all the time."

"Mhm."

"So what are you doing here?" WayneWayne slowly smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his mother's car. The lot was nearly empty at that point, a few golf carts were being driven around by security, but they were pretty much alone. "Don't tell me that Jo finally convinced you all to be on New Town High."

"Ha! No," Riley gave a quick laugh then sobered. "She's still pushing it though." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "No, actually, I was here for the audition for the deodorant commercial."

"Right." WayneWayne snapped his fingers before pointing at her. "You told me about that, the one where they needed people that actually knew how to paint. Right." His eyes shifted. "Um, wasn't Kendall supposed to come with you?"

Riley's eyes flashed for a moment. "He was," She said shortly. "But called last minute and said that he couldn't make it because Lucy asked him to help him with something." She shrugged carelessly, her eyes going back to hold a look of content. "So James came with me. He somehow talked his way into an audition too." She laughed. "I think his spazzing may have actually impressed the casting agent. If I lose the part, I'd rather lose it to him." She pointed over her shoulder. "He's just getting changed; we're going to jog at Runyon Canyon."

WayneWayne looked her up and down, hoping that it wasn't too obvious. "Explains the workout clothes," he commented.

_And then there's what people will think of us. Have you seen the way she dresses?_

"Speaking of…" Riley raised an eyebrow as she got a good look at him. "What's up with yours? Did your budget get cut or something?" She continued to give him a somewhat disgusted look. "Because I want to throw up just from looking at you."

WayneWayne took the comment in stride, it wasn't his favorite outfit to wear, but it was better than the orange jumpsuit. Plus, Riley was somewhat critical of what others (namely Big Time Rush) worse as she was the stylist for her own band and had recently gotten out of her contract with Rocque Records to style Big Time Rush. Though Gustavo still called her in to help every now and then, which she willingly did. She was a bit embarrassed that she was a tomboy and knew so much about what clothes looked good, but she was good at it. "Budget increase actually," WayneWayne said with a bit of pride. "We're working on the second half of our second season and they said that we could modernize our looks. We might get picked up for a fourth season soon, because of our ratings."

"Wow!" Riley looked impressed and for as long as the two years that WayneWayne had known her, that was a hard thing to do as she wasn't easily impressed. "And you only just got picked up for a third one, congrats."

"Thanks."

WayneWayne pressed the lock button on the remote to the car and started to walk towards the set of his show. He only stopped and turned around when Riley called out to him again.

"That date that you asked me out on," she said. "Did you do it to get your sisters off of your back? Or were you really asking me out?"

"That depends…" WayneWayne placed his hands on his hips. "Did you tell Kendall about it?"

There was a moment of silence as he waited for her response. He really didn't know what she was going to say. Kendall and Riley was each other's best friend and typically told each other everything. But he wasn't sure about this one only because he and Kendall never got along. He apologized for the whole 'WayneWayne-bad-boy' debacle, but the leader of Big Time Rush didn't seem to believe him. So things were civil but tense when the two were around each other.

"It's none of his business," Riley said after a second.

"Ok." WayneWayne licked his lips. "Then a little bit of both," he said honestly.

"Good to know," Riley said mysteriously. "Though it really just makes me wonder how far you're willing to go to keep your family happy." She looked at her watch. "I'll see you later, mate."

WayneWayne waved back before going into the Ziggle Zaggles set and to his dressing room. _What was that supposed to mean?_

* * *

**A/N: **All right, so I feel that Wiley would have a really laid-back/lighthearted sort of relationship because they don't really have any qualms with each other. As opposed to Kiley who have enough ammunition to make each other mad at the drop of a hat. So that's why this story is a more lighthearted than some of the other ones I've written, although there's still drama in it.

And I haven't really shown WayneWayne's dad or Sam at all when it came to WayneWayne's family, so I thought I'd show more of them here. BTR will have small parts in this story. This will be written more in the way that I did with _You Know You've Done Wrong_ where the chapter will be short or long depending on how I want it. The story picks up in the next chapter; I wanted to give a bit of background on him and his family first.

I'll update again soon.

Cheers,

-Riles


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Chapter Four:.**

* * *

"So baby brother, where are you taking Girlfriend for your date?" Natalie asked as she stood behind her brother. WayneWayne rolled his eyes as he continued to run a brush through his hair. "It better be someplace good, you need to make a good impression on her since this is your first date even though you've been together for so long."

WayneWayne was about to correct her, but then remembered to keep his mouth shut. Sometimes he forgot that they had been fake going out for so long, according to his family. But that was only because he was used to seeing news of relationships in Hollywood all over the internet, the only blessing that he could find about being on a kid's show was that no one really cared what he did. Yes, mothers and kids cared about the things that he did in his private life, only because the adults wanted him to be a good role model for their kids, and the kids thought that he really was the Orange Ziggle Zaggle and couldn't distinguish between a character on a show and himself.

He didn't think it was going to be as complicated trying to keep things quiet, but was quickly proven wrong when he had to come up with lie after lie to get his sisters off of his back. Of course, it didn't help that his mother was constantly asking loaded questions and giving him strange looks when he answered to the best of his abilities. He was sure the stress was going to get to him at some point.

"That's really none of your business, Nat," WayneWayne replied. He turned from the mirror and placed his brush on the dresser before crouching down to tie his shoes. "But since you brought it up, I'm not going to look in the rearview mirror and see you and Jaycee following us am I?"

"Maybe." Natalie gave a teasing smile. "But that's just so we can be sure that you keep your hands to yourself." She rapidly raised and lowered her eyebrows. "Then again, if you don't, that may be a good thing, too." She shrugged. "You risk crashing the car but…" she reached out and shoved WayneWayne's shoulder. "What a way to go, right?"

WayneWayne couldn't help but blush as he turned to ace his sister. "You do that on purpose don't you?"

"Yyep!" Natalie grinned. "But it's not my fault that you get embarrassed so easily." She reached out and pinched WayneWayne's cheek in her hand.

WayneWayne slapped her hand away. _God do they have to do that? _He started to leave the room, Natalie trailing close behind him. "Ok, Nat, you know I love you, but you really got to leave me alone sometimes." The two went down the stairs towards the living room. Their mother was in the kitchen, washing dishes. "I can make my own decisions and I don't need you and Jay to constantly be breathing over my shoulder."

"But it's so fun!" Natalie said.

"Fun for you, maybe," WayneWayne retorted.

"Exactly!"

WayneWayne let out a sound of frustration, although he could feel himself starting to smile. He knew that his sisters liked to tease him and make fun of him; it was part of the territory as being the youngest. And he could admit that there were times that he liked to be babied by them; they were a lot closer than his annoyances with them would show at times. But was it bad to feel that he needed his space sometimes? He wanted to try and find a way to tell them that he wanted to move out, but he wasn't sure how his mother or sisters were going to react and whether or not he would actually get the guts to say it. At least he could distract them with the façade that he was putting up.

_Saved by the bell, _WayneWayne turned to go to the front door. He noticed that Natalie was following close behind him, again, and walked faster to reach the door first. He grabbed the doorknob and wrenched the front door open. "Hey!"

Riley opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw the look of urgency on his face. "Are you ok?" She asked, gently tilting her head to the side. "You look kinda sweaty…and…weird." She placed her hands on her hips. "Not that's any different from usual, but-"

"Quick!" WayneWayne grabbed her arm and started to pull her out the door. "Before they see you and stop to ask a million questions!"

"Wait a minute!" Natalie suddenly appeared in the doorway, grabbing onto Riley's other arm. "You can't think that you're going to leave this house without talking to me first." With one tug, she pulled WayneWayne and Riley back into the house. Riley shook off Natalie's hand and backed up, rubbing her arm, looking at them silently.

_Damn it! This isn't going to end well, _WayneWayne ran a hand over his face before glaring over at Natalie; she just winked back at him before leading the way to the living room. Natalie sat down on the couch and motioned for Riley to sit next to her, but she opted to stand, her eyes darting around the room as she continued to rub her arm. "Nat!" he hissed.

"So where were you two planning on going tonight?" Natalie asked, keeping her eyes on Riley, ignoring the glares that WayneWayne was sending her way.

"Oh, the same place we were when we decided to start going out," Riley said smoothly. She gave a half smile. "The mall."

WayneWayne nearly laughed out loud at the horrified expression on Natalie's face. "The mall's not such a bad place Nat," he said, walking over to stand next to Riley. "I mean, there's the food court, all of the stores, the…fans…" he trailed off, briefly wondering if he would rather deal with the fans or with his sister's overly psychotic, stalkerish tendencies whenever he brought a girl around them. At that point he was rooting for the mall.

Natalie jumped at the bait. "You don't want to deal with the fans? Then have your date here!" She threw her hands into the air, as if she just had the best idea in the world. "It's original, it'll be perfect. How many people have their first date at the house?" She reached out and grabbed WayneWayne, pulling him onto the couch before doing the same with Riley. "You two sit here, I'll get you something to eat."

WayneWayne placed his face in his hands as Natalie scurried out of the room and towards the kitchen. He heard cabinets open and close, glasses clinking, and the water turning on and off. She came back, setting the glasses of water down on the table in front of them before leaving again. "Remind me to kill her when I get the chance," WayneWayne said, his voice muffled from behind his hands.

"Not if I get there first," Riley commented. "No offense," she added quickly. "It's just…"

"I know, you don't like having a lot of attention on your and my sisters stick to like glue when you're around." WayneWayne pulled his hands from his face and looked at her apologetically. "Look, I'm really sorry about-"

"You don't need to apologize." Riley snorted. "Technically this whole thing is my fault anyway." She glanced down at her hands, running her fingers over each other. "If I had kept my mouth shut and didn't get so freaked when I first met them, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh, that wouldn't make a difference," WayneWayne said. "Cause they latched onto you after they found out about Dak's thing about Rhu. They figured that if there was something going on with those two, then there was something going on with ush." He scratched the back of his neck. "You just reinforced it after that, so it's not really…" he dropped his hand, chuckling. "Yeah, it's kinda your fault." Riley reached out and smacked him on the arm. "It's not much of a date though," he said. "Considering Nat being here and my parents upstairs."

Riley's cheek twitched. "Yeah, well, it's not like it's real, remember?" She lowered her voice, in case Natalie was listening to them. "I figured that it's basically, only a couple of more week and then we can convince them that we broke up or something, so we don't have to worry about it anymore." She lifted her eyes and scanned his head. "In fact, I'm surprised your hair hasn't fallen out from stress yet."

"That's not funny," WayneWayne said.

The two laughed lightly.

"Look, I don't blame you if you want to get out of here," WayneWayne said, motioning towards the front door. "I'll cover for you." He studied her, noticing that she was still rubbing her arm, gently biting her lower lip. Her knee was bobbing up and down and her eyes continued to shift. Something flashed across her face before she looked at him, relief shifting the first emotion away.

"That'd…be great actually," she said slowly. "Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything-"

"It's alright, I understand," WayneWayne said. The two got to their feet and headed towards the door. He raised his voice, so he was talking to Natalie. "Don't worry about the food, Nat, something came up and she has to leave."

"Oh!" Her footsteps echoed from the kitchen. "Are you sure?" Her head popped around the corner. "I was just about to leave you two alone." WayneWayne studied his sister, looking for signs of deceit, but saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes. Though he wasn't sure which reason.

"Yeah, she's sure," WayneWayne replied. The two walked into the foyer. Riley turned to say something to WayneWayne but her eyes shifted behind him. WayneWayne turned to see that Natalie was still watching them. "Ah…" WayneWayne rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to face Riley. He could tell from the look on her face that she had seen his sister as well. "I could be wrong about this, and I _really _hope I am…" he crossed his arms over his chest. "But I think she's waiting for us to..uh…kiss."

Riley's eyebrows twitched and she frowned for a moment, causing WayneWayne to lower his eyebrows in confusion. She put her hands into her coat pockets and turned away from him for a moment before turning back. "Well, they're going to have to get over it," she said. "Cause, frankly, the fact that she hung around, waiting for something to happen, and forced us to have a not-exact-date just made things even weirder than it already was." WayneWayne smiled and nodded. She then reached out and pressed an index finger to his chest. She raised her voice, so Natalie could hear them. "Just look at it this way, Dubs. Repressing desire can only make it more powerful. So the next time I see you, we are in for one hell of a titanic kiss." She turned towards the door to leave.

"If I can survive the wait," WayneWayne replied, playing along. He reached out and grabbed onto the doorknob, opening it for her.

Riley shrugged. "It's not waiting, WayneWayne, its anticipation." She gave a short wave and started to walk down the steps towards the driveway. But then she stopped in her tracks and turned back around, looking up. WayneWayne, who had started to close the door, stopped and waited for her to come back to him. "Eh…" she shrugged again, her eyes shifting up for a moment before resting on WayneWayne's face again. Something flashed in her eyes. "Screw it."

She placed a hand on his neck and the other on his arm, standing up her tip-toes to kiss him.

WayneWayne tried to ignore the feeling of his sisters' eyes boring into his back and concentrated on the show that they were putting on. He figured that if they could get through that night, he'd be able to do it for real soon.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **So I found a way to finish this story. I changed the overall plot that I had for it to be put into the sequel, only because I feel that this story is better just to show/imply things that'll happen in the next one. And that's also because I didn't fully think about how this story was going to go when I first started writing it. So that's why it ends so abruptly. The main reason I brought this back is because I don't like leaving stories unfinished, but also because I figured since they have a more laid-back relationship, I should have somewhat of a humorous story between the two of them as you can see with his family. That being said, this story ends here when they go on their first 'date'. (I only say it like that, because, technically, it's not real).

This story will be redeemed in the sequel since I have so many things from the timeline that I didn't show here; how Riley is feeling about Kendall going after Lucy and how that affects things with WayneWayne, Riley telling their friends that they're faking and how the guys react, everything that goes on with his mom, everything that goes on with his sisters, his family's reaction to the news of her and her siblings' abuse, and how seemingly simple, yet complicated their relationship is (especially since they're not really together yet).

So, essentially, it could be considered a prequel story, and then have _More To Life _actually be the real story, which'll be up soon.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
